IM, The Chat System That Changes People
by Jiade-103
Summary: Logan Goes on a new IM messenger and meets this girl. She makes him feel like he's not a just player but a normal person. Who Is this mysterious person that Logan is talking to.Maybe DL
1. Introduction,and an unexpected Visit

IM, The Chatting System That Changes People

Summary: Logan Goes on a new IM messenger and meets this girl. She makes him feel like he's not a just player but a normal person. Who Is this mysterious person that Logan is talking to. Maybe DL

**CockyButCute has signed on**

**CockyButCute: Hey, I haven't talked to you in a while**

**2MuchAttitude: Hey! Yeah I know!**

**CockyButCute: So what have you bin up to?**

**2MuchAttitude: Nothing just kind of upset, you?**

**CockyButCute: Same here. Why are you upset?**

**2MuchAttitude: Well, First Of all no one understands me and second of all I left someone behind when I moved and I kind of miss them.**

**CockyButCute: Oh. No one understands me either, that's part of my problem and I miss someone too.**

"Logan, we're all going down for dinner you coming?" Chase Matthews asked while hanging up the phone. He was a skinny guy with dark, bushy hair, his girlfriend, Zoey Brooks, had blonde hair and a few curves but nothing to spectacular. Without her everything falls apart, she's Ms. Perfect after all.

"No I'm going to eat later, tell Zoe, Michael, Nicole and Lola that I said hi. And ask Nicole if she wants to make out with me will yeah, thanks" Logan said turning back to the computer.

**2MuchAttitude: Really? Why are you misunderstood. I barely know you so I cant misjudge you, so why don't you tell me how your really are?**

**CockyButCute: Well, I give the impression of an arrogant jerk who only cares about himself, I do that on purpose sometimes cause I'm a really complicated person. But I'm really a nice and sweet person. Its just that I didn't really have an example while growing up, my parents were never home. And I'm an only child so I didn't really have anyone to hang out with or care about so I started caring about myself. But to tell you the truth I'm hurting deep inside. Please don't tell anyone.**

**2MuchAttitude: Wow, I'm almost the same. But I give off the impression of a tough chiiicka. But really I'm just a fragile girl, I make it seem like I don't care about anyone but I do, I care about just about everyone I've ever met. My parents were never home either. My dad is in jail for the rest of his life for murdering someone. My mom was an alcoholic and never paid any attention to me, she's better now though. So when I was little I learned to take care of myself, I don't let anyone get close enough to hurt me.**

**CockyButCute: Wow. That's weird. We both had screwed up childhoods.**

**2MuchAttitude: I know. Umm… Who do you miss?**

**CockyButCute: Oh, I'm not going to tell you her name but she was my worst enemy, and best friend too. If anyone would be able to understand me it would be her. I would never tell her anything though, I'm to proud.**

**2MuchAttitude: Lmfao. Yeah I miss this guy, I wont tell you his name either P. He was kind of this player and I was the girl he couldn't get. We fought all the time but it was a fun kind of fighting you know like you don't really mean it.**

**CockyButCute: That's the kind of relationship I had with the girl I mentioned.**

**2MuchAttitude: Creepy. Lol. How old are you?**

**CockyButCute: 15 you?**

**2MuchAttitude: 15. **

**CockyButCute: awesome. We should hook up sometime … AHH!! See it just happens I always say stuff like that it just slips out my mouth. Sorry.**

**2MuchAttitude: its okay, I get it. Your so used to it. But don't say it again or else I'll rip out your tongue.**

**CockyButCute: to do that you'd have to see me D . and to rip out my tongue you have to touch it. And I'm up for that .. UGH oh I better go before I say something to make you hate me. Sorry**

**2MuchAttitude: That's okay, I have to go anyways I'm starving. See yeah I don't hate you your pretty cool so don't worry.**

**CockyButCute: Okay. Talk to you tomorrow? Around 5:30? I have basketball practice at 3:00 and I don't get back until 5:00 cause I stay after to work on my shots and layups.**

**2MuchAttitude: Sounds good! I play Basketball too, if I ever meet you we should have a little one-on-one. but I really have to go I'm so hungry.**

**CockyButCute: Okay, a little one-on-one sounds good. Yeah I'm going to eat to. I was supposed to go with my friends but I skipped out to talk to you. So I'm starving too. **

**2MuchAttitude: I'm so flattered. Well I'll talk to you tomorrow. 5:30? Got it. **

**CockyButCute: Lol. Yeah talk to you later '2MuchAttitude' .**

**2MuchAttitude: Umm.. I wont tell you my name But call me D**

**CockyButCute: Okay. Call me umm…. L.R**

**2MuchAttitude: Okay bye L.R**

**CockyButCute: See ya D.**

**CockyButCute Has Signed off**

**2MuchAttitude Has Signed off.**

Dana Cruz. Did a 180 degree spin in her computer chair and stared out the window.

'_L.R It cant be Logan can it? No, he IS that arrogant he doesn't have the problems that this guy said. Its impossible. Logan. I miss you so much, you have no idea. Maybe I'll go back for a visit. Seeing as I came back from France early, only half a year there and then I came back to live with my mom. But out of everyone, I miss Logan and our constant fighting. I miss his annoying ness. I miss--"_

"Dana Will you come down here for a minute. We have to eat and then we're going somewhere." Ms. Cruz yelled up to the girl

'_go somewhere? I think I'll ask her if we can visit PCA, its not like we didn't move to California for nothing. I mean despite the fact that she's a famous model/designer and is rich and I model all the teen clothing. Now I'm blabbing.'_

"Coming mom!" I yelled while running down the stairs "Where are we going?"

20 minutes later I, Dana 'Danger' Cruz was in a car, a sports car, in a pair of dark denim shorts, black vans, off-the shoulder red shirt with the glittery words 'Ms. Attitude', hair down and straight, French manicured nails, eye-liner, caramel eye shadow/lip-gloss, silver hoop earrings and blind folded. Yes you heard correctly BLIND FOLDED.

"We're here." Ms. Cruz announced and took off the blindfold.

"This is" I started


	2. I'll Be Back, Eventually

**_Disclaimer: _I do not own Zoey 101 or any of its characters. now on with the story.**

"PCA!" I shrieked. And I never shriek. I got out of the car almost running. Then I remembered I had a reputation to keep. "What are we doing here?" I asked

"Well I saw you looking at that picture of you and everyone here at PCA to I thought that you could come visit for a little while, plus I have to go into the shop for a little bit, I'll pick you up here in 2 hours okay?" She said.

"Okay, bye mom" I said giving her a kiss on the cheek. And with that she drove off.

Logan had just finished eating and met up with the Gang they were all sitting in the girls lounge watching T.V.

"This is boring" Logan complained.

"Well then why don't we talk about something?" Zoey asked

"Okay" Michael said

"Like what?" Lola asked

"Oh, How bout Dana? I miss Dana, do you miss Dana? I miss Dana" Nicole said happily.

"Yeah umm…. I think I'll be going" Logan tried to escape.

"Oh no you don't not this time" Lola said and grabbed Logan and sat him down. Everyone held him there.

"So Logan. We all have this weird suspicion that you like Dana" Chase said.

"No who are you kidding, she's like my worst enemy, I hate her" Logan lied.

As this Conversation went on Dana was walking towards the girls lounge looking for her friends. Finally she got there and she heard

"Let go of me! I did not mope around when she left! Stop questioning me about Cruz!" Logan yelled. Dana giggled a bit. She leaned against the door frame. And watched the 6 fight and try to wrestle Logan to make him sit there.

"Just let me go! And stop messing up my hair I need to empress the ladies" Logan screamed.

"Same old Logan eh?" I Sighed "And I though you would've changed by now. Its bin a year without me." Every looked at me and their jaws dropped they all froze. The exact reaction that I was looking for. Logan was especially surprised. He couldn't move and him jaw was wide open. I walked forward and stopped right in front of Logan, he stared at her still unable to speak _'she looks so good! All the perfect curves in all the right places'_ Logan thought "I'm leaving you a little bit speechless I see" I said and snapped his jaw shut. Then all the sudden

"DANA! I MISSED YOU" and then everything was chaos. That was the last thing I heard before I was molested and tackled to the ground answering a million questions. Only Lola and Logan were left still sitting on the couch. Lola who was extremely pissed off that this girl who she had heard so much about had left her Logan speechless without even trying, all she had to do was walk though that door and say a few words. Sure she wasn't technically dating him but she was in-love with him and no one was going to take that from her, or so she thought. Logan on the other hand was sitting there staring at Dana, she was back and he was happier than he had ever bin, yeah he missed her more than anything, and yeah he never thought he'd see her again, and yet here she was, standing there prying their friends off of her and threatening them, yeah he missed it, he missed her. Logan finally snapped out of his daze and spoke up.

"So Cruz, Wanna make out?" He asked. Lola froze _'Cruz? A nickname? A pet name? And he's asking her to make-out with him, he's never asked me to make-out with him. YES I want to make-out with him."_

"I've bin here not even 10 minutes and your already starting to use cheesy pick-up lines and asking me to make-out with you? Shallow. And NO I do not want to make out with you Reese." I said firmly. _'Reese? He never lets me call him that. I wonder if he'll flip out' _Lola thought

"Well Cruz, I'm sorry but I haven't used and cheesy pick-up lines yet now have I?"

"Not yet Reese, Not yet but I know you will soon"

"Did it hurt?" Logan asked

"Here we go again, Did what hurt Reese?" I said while rolling my eyes

"When you rose up from hell, cause someone with that much attitude must've bin sent and made my satin himself." Logan insulted _'What?!'_ Lola Thought _'That was so not a compliment' 'Told you, here we go again, the bickering has started, YES!!' _ I Thought

"Actually It didn't. It was quite painless and didn't he do such a good job making me?" I said slowly twirling in a circle once.

"Yes he did, I mean" Logan looked Dana up and down while whistling "Did he ever make you gorgeous" _'how come he never says that I'm gorgeous, or anyone else for that matter he always says hot or sexy' Lola thought_

"Wow I didn't know you were capable of saying such a big and nice word, where's your dictionary?" I asked sarcastically. Logan reached into his jean pocket and pulled out a little book.

"Right here" He said and threw me the book.

"Logan Reese's Dictionary Of Words To Say To Girls" I read out loud. Everyone started to laugh. "I didn't know you had such a book. You must have gotten this after I left" Everyone suddenly frowned and remembered what Logan was like after I left, But I didn't know that.

_Flash Back_

_Logan was walking around Campus moping, he wouldn't even look at the other girls. All his thoughts were on Dana. **'How could she leave me? Did she even think about how I'd feel?' **Logan thought while walking. _

"_Hey Logan!" Chase said happily. The entire gang was on either side of him looking at Logan, everyone except Dana. Even their latest groupie Lola. **'How can they replace Dana like that? Did she mean nothing to them? Its bin less than 3 hours since she left and they've already found her replacement' **_

"_Hi" He said._

"_What's wrong?" Zoey asked_

"_Nothing" He said._

"_Dude, I know you better than that what's wrong. We all miss her man, but you have to move on." Michael said_

"_Yeah I get it, that's why you replaced her with this thing!" He screamed pointing to Lola. _

"_We didn't replace her" Chase said slowly_

"_Yeah you did, I cant believe you guys expect me to move on that quickly its bin not even 3 hours yet and you guys are acting like you don't even care but you know what. Dana Cruz is irreplaceable. So stop trying!" He screamed and stormed off towards the beach **'How could they do this? How could they act like she meant nothing, how could they, she was the only one who understood me, the only one I could talk to, and now she's gone, it'll never be the same.' **_

_End Flash Back_

"Why does everyone look so sad?" I asked slowly.

"Actually I've had this book for awhile, I just never used it because it was never needed." _'yeah until you left, then I realized I should've used nicer words to describe ad talk to you, and now I regret never treating you right.' _Logan thought.

"Not needed? I think it was MUCH needed if you were going to talk to me" Dana replied

"Well I realized that once you left" Logan explained. Everyone's frowns deepened.

"Umm.. We'll be going" Chase said and everyone nodded and ran out of there.

"Reese, what are you trying to say?" I questioned

"I'm trying to say, Cruz that you--"

"Uhg! Would you two just get a room, And stop calling each other by your last names I mean seriously It's so annoying, if I cant call him Reese and I'm practically in-love with him then you shouldn't either you stupid slut!" Lola thought out-loud and then realized it when Logan and Dana were glaring at her.

"oops" She managed.

"Umm.. Drama Queen, your out of business. And I can call him Reese because I've known him longer, end of story. And get it straight, call me a slut ever again and I'll make it so you cant talk ever again. So get the fuck out of here before I shove a chair up you ass. And for you information, Logan Reese doesn't love you. I can see it in his eyes. Now GET!!" I screamed at the now scared and crying girl. And she ran out of the lounge and so did everyone else who was in there and just wasn't noticed.

"Continue" I ordered quietly

"I was going to say that it hurt" Logan managed to say.

"What hurt?" I asked

"You, leaving us. Leaving me. Them replacing you with Drama Queen Lola. Them not caring that you just… left. 3 hours after you left they had already replaced you with Lola. And I hate them and her for that." Logan confessed

"They did that?!" I asked shocked

"Yeah" He replied

"I cant believe that!" I said getting infuriated

"Neither can I"

"Reese, I'm sorry" I said, Me Dana Cruz, Just apologized to Logan Reese. What is the world coming to?

"huh?" He asked.

"Well I obviously left you in some sort of pain when I left and then they replaced me and yeah. I'm sorry" I explained.

"Yeah and I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have bin so mean to you when you left. I just didn't want to believe it. How long are you staying?" He asked all in one breath. I looked at my Watch. _'Oh my god, only 5 more minutes I have to get outside. But Logan, I don't want to hurt him AGAIN. I mean we fight and all but I don't mean to deliberately hurt him. I did miss him, more than the others, but I wont tell him that.' _

"Umm.. I gotta get outside. My mom will be here in 5 minutes. I'll be back to visit, or stay. I promise" I said sadly and started walking towards the door. Logan Grabbed my arm and turned me around. I looked at him straight in the eyes. He looked hurt.

"Dana, why are you leaving? Why are you leaving me again? Did I do something to hurt you so bad that you don't want to stay here, that you don't want to see me?" Logan asked, he was ranting as if he might never see me again. And truthfully, he might not.

"No Logan. You didn't do anything. I live here in California now. I'll visit you again." I said. He didn't look satisfied.

"Logan I have to go, my moms going to be here soon" I said. Then Logan did the unthinkable. He… hugged me.

"Dana promise me you'll come back" He said and tightened his hold on me. I understood what was happening, he wasn't going to let me go until I promised, a real promise.

"I promise, I promise That I Dana 'Danger' Cruz will come back to PCA just to see you, Logan Reese." I promised. That was how we always promised each other. We say our names first then the promise and then the other persons name. His grip loosened but he still hugged me. Only this time it was a real hug. I hugged him back.

"And I Logan Reese Promise that I will wait for you Dana 'Danger' Cruz to come visit me." He promised letting go of me. I looked at him with questioning eyes. He just smirked.

"Why do you want me to come back to bad?" I asked forgetting the time.

"Because I need you to be here to fight with me. I need you to take my mind of me problems. Us talking, Fighting, screaming, it takes my mind off all the bad things and makes me think of other things. But you please don't repeat this. We both have reputations to with hold." He said I agreed and then pushed him backwards and he tripped over the couch and fell on his ass.

"What was that for?!" He screamed.

"Well I am Dana 'Danger' Cruz, and you violated my personal space, you entered my bubble and now I have to sanitize it and myself, and what did I tell you about getting to close to me?" I asked

"That if I do then I will become seriously hurt" He recited "But I'm not seriously hurt"

"Who said it had to be physically?" I asked he looked confused. I walked to the door then looked back at him. "Bye Reese, I'll be back someday but I don't know when" I said. Then he realized that I meant. I wasn't going to hurt him physically but I was leaving him again and I didn't know when I'd be back I was hurting him emotionally and it was going to drive him crazy. I walked out to where my mom was meeting me, she was late. Logan ran up beside me.

"Dana you promised you'd be back" He reminded me

"And you promised you'd wait" I returned.

"And I will."

"And I will come back" I said. Just then my mom pulled up in the black convertible. I jumped in without opening the door and grabbed my sun glasses. I looked over to Logan, slipping on my shades I simply said

"I Dana Cruz, Promise to Logan Reese that he is the ONLY one I will ever have this kind of relationship with" He smiled and then she started to speed off. I looked back at him waving and blew a kiss and winked and then laughed at him when he pretended to grab it and lock it in a box and put the key in his pocket. I waved one more time and then turned back to the road ahead.

"Who was that?" My mom asked.

"That, My mother, was the infamous Logan Reese."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hope you liked this chapter.. umm.. i'll update ASAP ive got la few different stories goin on right now in diferent things so.. it may take awhile thanx.. and BTW im already started on Chapter 3.**


	3. Wow,, umm,, Thats Impossible

Dana's Mother's mouth went wide. _'so this is the boy that Dana keeps staring at in that picture!'_ she thought.

"That was him? That was the boy you showed me in the picture? That's the boy that you keep staring at? Oh my god he's GORGEOUS!" She screamed. I blushed out of embarrassment.

"Mom" I whined. "Mom, people are staring." We were in the middle of traffic and everyone practically stared at us.

"Look toward the fucking road you stupid, fucking idiots!" I screamed, everyone turned their attention back to the road. I turned on the radio full blast. We soon arrived back at our mansion and I just ran to my room and collapsed on my bed and fell asleep.

I woke up late the next day and turned on my radio then logged onto my IM.

**2MuchAttitude has signed on**

**CockyButCute: Hey! Miss me?**

**2MuchAttitude: Hey! Suprisingly, yes**

**CockyButCute: Really?!**

**2MuchAttitude: No.**

**CockyButCute: Hey ! That was Mean!**

**2MuchAttitude: Deal with it !**

**CockyButCute: pouts**

**2MuchAttitude: That doesnt work on me**

**CockyButCute: No fair ! It should pouts, AGAIN**

**2MuchAttitude: Tisk Tisk, is L.R. dissipointed (BTW, its still not working.)**

**CockyButCute: sings can i get an encore**

**2MuchAttitude: sings every step that i take is another mistake to you**

**CokcyButCute: sings ive become come so numb**

**2MuchAttitude: sings all i want to do is more like me and less like you**

**CockyButCute: lol, you like that song too**

**2MuchAttitude: No**

**CockyButCute: oh :(**

**2MuchAttitude: I LOVE IT!**

**CockyButCute: Oh :)**

"Dana! Phone!" Her mother called.

"Okay!" Dana screamed and picked up her phone "I Got It!"

"Okay!" Her mom yelled and hung up

"Speak" Dana ordered

"Whoa getting attitude with me now, its only bin 2 seconds ive bin talking to you" a voice said.

"Logan?" Dana asked

"Thats my name dont wear it out" He said

"Oh too bad, its already worn out, seeing as you've bin saying it too much"

"Ouch, That hurt" Logan joked

"riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight" Dana said

**2MuchAttitude: Its him !! uhg!! he makes me so mad**

**CockyButCute: Who ?**

**2MuchAttitude: The guy I was talking about the other day.**

**CockyButCute: Oh...**

"Oh come on Dana, i know you want me"

"Right Resse, who gave you that idea?" She asked

"Oh come on Cruz. admit it"

"No way, not now not ever"

**2MuchAttitude: He's killing me here, he wants me to tell him that i like him. HA yeah right !! like i would ever do that !! sure I do but im not going to tell HIM that.**

**CockyButCute: Why not ?? Guys like it when the girl confesses first.**

**2MuchAttitude: And girls like it when the guy confessed first.. Sorry ive got guts but not that much guts**

"Dana, What are you doin, all I can hear is typing." Logan asked

"Oh, Im talking to this guy." She answred. Logan started getting a little bit jelous

"A, Boyfriend?" Logan asked afraid of the answer.

"Oh yea Logan this guy im talking to, and i dont even know his name, is TOTALLY my boyfriend" she said voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I was jsut asking, geez spazz"

"Logan" Dana asked

"Uh huh ??"

"How the hell did you get my number??" she asked

"When your rich, you can get anything you want." he replied. "well almost anything"

**CockyButCute: Oh, im talking to the girl I like, she's giving my attitude, its driving me crazy !! shes so gorgeous. and usually i wouldnt use words like beautiful or gorgeous but for her i can. shes uhg. i cant explain it. shes perfect for me. the only girl who can put my in my place.**

**2MuchAttitude: She sounds a little bit like me. **

**CockyButCute: Theres no way, you couldnt be her. I would totally freak, but at the same time be totally relieved becuase you would already know everything. and it would be less explaining i would have to do, but then id be even more embarassed. you cant be her its impossible.**

**2MuchAttitude: Nothing is impossible but its highly unlikely.**

"Dana, you there?" Logan asked

"Yeah im here. Logan. whats you IM?" Dana asked curious

"Why ?" Logan asked hisitantly

"Becuase I want to add you, I dont feel like talking on the phone" she answered

"Oh well its umm... nvm i dont remember" Logan lied, he wasnt ready for this. what if it really was her.

"Oh well then add me okay?" Dana asked. she was very calm. she was POSITIVE that it wasnt Logan that she was talking to, Impossible. Logan would never like her. or say those nice things about her.

"Okay whats your IM?" Logan asked. now feeling like it wasnt her, if it was her then she wouldnt seem so calm.

"Its the Number two capital M much, capital A attitude." Dana Recited.

**CockyButCute: Cruz!!**

**2MuchAttitude: Reese!!**

**CockyButCute: Oh shit...**

**2MuchAttitude: Yeah you said it. Oh shit...**

**CockyButCute: ...**

**2MuchAttitude: YOU LIKE ME ??!!**

**CockyButCute: YOU LIKE ME!!!**

**2MuchAttitude: I cant believe this.**

**CockyButCute: This is too much.**

Suddenly

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"DANA CRUZ WAKE UP!!" A female voice screamed "WE HAVE TO GO IN 20 MINUTES"

"huh?" Dana said confused as she sat up. "It was just a dream? but it seemed so real" Dana got up and ran into the bathroom she had 20 minutes to look perfect, oh god. _'I really have to stop thinking about Reese, i mean its impossible it cant be him, can it?"_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hey hope you liked chapter 3. chapter 4 might take a little while i have another story in a diff genre that i have to update and the chapters for that one are LONG so chapter 4 might be a while.. ttyl bye**


	4. Logan's ,,,,,,,, Journal?

**This is probably hte most boring chapter ive ever written.. lol get in the mind of logan. its a scary place in there. yeah read on.. but please remember this isnt my best chapter.. **

**Disclaimer : I dont own Zoey 101 or any of its characters**

**read on,...**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan on the other hand didnt even come close to thinking that the mysterious person he was talking to who had the exact same attitude as Dana could actually be Dana. He ,Unfortunately, could only think about Dana. He drempt about her, He thought about her, hell he even wrote about her on his online journal (which everyone can read I might add). His latest one was quite the shock it was a little bit like this.

_**Hey everyone! Its me, the handsome, awesome, spectacular, LOGAN REESE! thank thank you. I am feeling a little bit different lately. Dana, yes Dana 'Danger' Cruz, came for a visit last night. Of course I was Happy as hell but also pissed off. I had just finished getting it through my head that she was never coming back, and I was starting to forget about her. Then out of the blue she comes back, and leaves AGAIN. This is pretty much what happened: Everyone was in the girl's lounge just watching some extremely boring TV show and Nicole, blabber mouth, decides that we should talk about Dana. I say 'Yeah umm... I think I'll be going' and was about to get up but Lola, stupid bitch, pulled me down and everyone held me there. (yeah your probably wondering, when does Dana come in, im getting there.) anyways they started asking me about Dana, if i liked her (more like why I liked her) and i kept saying i didnt like her and then they just HAD to bring up how I was moping around, when she left (stupid idiots). Well that got me beyond mad and I screamed 'Let go of me! I did not mope around when she left! Stop questioning me about Cruz!' this was probably around the time Dana got there and everyone was trying to make me stay, Hey they were messing up my hair so i screamed again 'Just let me go! And stop messing up my hair I need to empress the ladies!' Hey its true, Dont hate! **_

_**Dana I gues decided that now would be the time to make an entrence.. 'Some old Logan eh?' she asked, as soon as I heard that voice I looked over to her. She was leanin agains the door frame, God she looked good. Her hair was straight ( I like it in the ringlets better, but she still looked beautiful ), She had a red off the shoulder top on, denim shorts , black shoes and a ton of jewlery. She continued speaking seeing as no one could move, everyone was totally awestruck. **_

_**'And I thought you would've changed by now. Its bin a year without me' **_

_**Everyone, and I mean EVERYONES jaw dropped. She was acting like it was nothing that she left. and then she smirked. SMIRKED. Yeah then she walked up to me and i do believe around there I was thinking something like she had all the curves in all the right places or something like that. she looked at me and did the sassiest thing. 'I'm leaving you a little bit speachless I see' thats what she said and then she snapped my jaw shut, and worse all I could do was stare !! yeah thats right Logan Reese was left speechless by Dana Cruz. Everyone smothered her except Lola and Me. Lola I think was jelous or something and I jsut couldnt move. Eventually I snapped out of it and the first thing i could think to say was 'So Cruz, Wanna make out?' yeah i know im stupid I like love this chick and i cant even say something sensable. Nice going dumnass. Then she accused me of using pick up lines and so I told her I wasn't. I said the weirdest thing after that. Listen to this**_

_**'Did it hurt' I asked**_

_**'Here we go again, Did what hurt Reese?' she asked **_

_**'When you rose from hell. cause someone with that much attitude must've hin sent and made by satin himslef' Pretty good huh? I was expecting her to totally freak out and put her sexy attitude of high but she didnt she simply said**_

_**'Actually It didnt. It was quite painless and didnt he do such a good job making me?' I was dumn struck, Hey why not tell the truth for once in my life ... curious to know what I said... well tooo bad that for me to know and you to well NOT know. yeah well i said she was gorgeous (i need to tell you that to tell you the next part) she asked me where my dictionary was because I never call anyone gorgeous or beatuiful. I pulled out a little book and threw it too her. she read it out loud (god damn bitch) 'Logan Reese's Dictionary Of Words To Say To Girls' Yes I do have a book like that and No i do not use it, Yes i know all the words in it and No i do not use them. Yeah well after than everyone left except me, dana and lola. me and dana were fighting (as usual) and then lola freaked out and dana told her off and scared the living shit out of her and anyone else who was still in the room. you should've seen then RUN. it was soooo funny. Yeah then I made her promise to come back, and I promised to wait. we went outside and waited for her mom she was leaving again and it hurt ( I did tell you guys im practically in-love with her right? if i didnt. Im practically in love him her! okay? okay! ) We had a short coversation and it went something like this (i thought id tell you seeing as know one knows except me and Dana.)**_

_**'Dana you promised youd be back' I reminded her (i wasnt going to let her leave and have her break her promise. no way)**_

_**'and you promised youd wait' she countered (god i hate it when she does that)**_

_**'And I will' i reassured**_

_**'And I will come back' she said and then her mom pulled up and she jumped in. they drove away she looked back and blew a kiss i pretended to grab it and do a few funny gestures and she laughed, waved and turned back around. You have No idea how much it hurt to see her leave again but this time. I knew she would be back, I just dont know when. **_

_**---- Logan Reese. The Hottest, Most confusing, Awesomest guy you'll ever meet or hear about. **_

After Logan Finished writting he posted it and left the room, stupidly leaving his laptop on.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Heyy its me again!! lets see.. this is a strange chapter. I just thought itd be cool for you guys to get into the mind of Logan.. Dana is more secretive and that would be why you guys dont know much about waht goes through her head... yeah i read over the chapter and personally i think its quite boring.. the next chapter will be more funn i assure you.. and a message to The Satustfied, Thank you for your reviews. I LOVE THEM !!!**

**To everyone else.. remember you dont have to review.. im not going to stop writing cause i dont have any reviews because thats just stupid and cruel. ttyl Bye**

**Jiade**


	5. Merry Christmas

**Heyy... I just wanted to say..**

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS AND A MERRY NEW YEAR**

**(dont ask)**

**Yeah Im one of thsoe people that messes around wiht my words and I jsut thought it would be cool to say Merry Christmas 'Specially since you guys read my stories.. thanks again and I hope you guys got everything you wanted for christmas..**

**Jiade**


	6. Confruntation

**_Disclaimer : _I do not own Zoey 101 or any of its characters.**

**This Chapter is going to be a very weird chapter becuase its christmas holidays so im a little bit, okay well very hyper. **

**Here we go...**

Chase and Micheal walked back to their dorm with Zoey. On the way the ran into Logan he didnt say much just a quick hello and kept walking.

"I wonder where Logan was going" Zoey wondered

"Probably to hit on some more girls" Micheal answered

"Yeah, why cant that guy just keep one girl" Chase added

"I dunno, Why cant he just like one girl" Micheal asked

"Simple, Because hes logan. He doesnt have feeling for girls" Zoey replied

"Thats not true" Chase said

"Yeah? Who has Logan ever felt anything for?" Micheal asked

"Dana" Chase said

"You have no proof that he even liked Dana" Micheal challenged

"Really.. How bout the time that he practically fell down the stairs because he was staring at her" Chase questioned. They entered the room and Zoey sighed and sat down in the computer chair and started spinning around carelessly.

"He only did that because shes pretty. Thats a very logan thing to do" Micheal countered. Zoey stopped spinning and came face to face with Logans online journal. Having nothing better to do she started to read _'its probably just him bragging about himself again' _she thought not knowing how wrong she was.

"How bout the time that he let her win at basketball" Chase continued

"He was just trying to make her want to make out with him. Face it chase there in no proof" Micheal said.

"What about the time that he --" Chase was cut off with the sound of Zoey's gasp.

"Oh My GOD!" she screamed

"what?" Chase and Micheal asked and ran to Zoey's side.

"Logan, l-l-loves DANA" She shrieked.

"Hows that for proof" Chase asked smartly.

"Oh shut up" Micheal said angrily

"We cant tell ANYONE about this!" Zoey said

"Why not?" Micheal asked

"Becuase !! Logan will sick his body gaurds on us! He'll kill us for sure!" Zoey was freaking out. She knew she should'nt have read that. oh god what now there was NO WAY she couldnt sonfront Logan about that.

"I cant believe he loves Dana!" Micheal continued.

"I know its hard to believe isnt it" Chase asked. Zoey got up and was pacing the room, finally she collapsed on chase's bed.

"This is not good, I mean he cant love her. Its Dana Cruz for gods sake! she's so stubborn. if she did love him back she would never admit it. this is going to get really confusing. Why did he have to fall for her, i mean sure logan has totally crushed almost half the girls in PCA but he still doesnt deserve what Dana would do to him if she found out. I mean it would just be cruel i can see it now." Zoey paused and thought for a second and then suddered "and its not pretty"

"Zoey" Chase said nervously

"Shh... I cant believe this.. Logan Reese, The Logan Reese. The totally stuck-up Logan Reese. The insanely rich Logan Reese Loves Dana 'Danger' Cruz. That is so wrong"

"Umm Zoey" Micheal said fearfully

"Would you guys shut up !! im trying to think here. How the hell am I not supossed to confront Logan about this!! I mean he'd kill me if I did, but if I dont he could get totally hurt. This is so stupid !! Its Dana Cruz for gods sake !! Logan Reese and Dana Cruz, sure prefect match. but Dana knows Logan better than all of us put together she would NEVER go for it. She'd think he was lieing"

"ZOEY!!" Micheal and Chase both yelled. Zoey looked up angrily and then saw why they were screaming at her and laughed nervously

"Umm.. Hi Logan" She said getting up and moving towards a wall

"Zoey.." Logan said in a thretening voice. Zoey gulped, when logan was angry he looked murderous. "How do you know that I love Dana"

"Umm... well you see.. this is actually kind of funny.. you see" she stuttered

"Now Zoey!!" He screamed

"I read your journal" she squeaked out.

"You what?!!!!" He yelled. He moved to the other side of the room. Chase and Micheal went to Zoeys side.

"GET OUT!!" Logan screamed. everyone ran to the door.

"Not you Zoey," Logan said grabbing Zoey's arm. "we need to talk"

Chase stood by the door looking from Zoey to Logan

"Chase I understand that you are worried about Zoey, which is understandable becuase you love her." Logan paused and looked at chase. Chase's eyes were wide open and he was blushing furiously. He stared into Logans eyes scarnfully. Logan looked at him with hate in his eyes.

"Logan why did you jsut say that?! that was MY secret to tell and to keep" Chase yelled

"Chase, you stole MY secret and I swear if you tell a soul I will make it so you will never see Zoey or anyone else again!!" Logan thretened. Chase just stood there staring at Logan

"Chase, if you dont get out now I will litterally rip you fucking eyes out!! I wont hurt zoey, I give you my word. Now LEAVE before I lose my mind!!"

"Looks like you've already lost it" Chase mumbled as he shut the door. Logan ingored him and turned to Zoey.

"Zoey Brookes.." Logan said and tossed her on chases bed.

"Explain, NOW" He ordered standing with his arms crossed.

"Well you see.. I--"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well I hope you liked this chapter.. But i have to go becuase its Christmas and my mom is yelling at me to go downstairs.. i'll update ASAP... ttyl**

**Jiade.**


	7. deffinatly a suprise

**_Disclaimer : _I do not own Zoey 101 or any of its characters.**

**okay lets get this started... last time Zoey got caught ranting about Logans love for Dana and Logan is not going to have a little 'Chat' with her... here we go..**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------DL--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Well you see I kinda read your online journal because you left you lap top on. well we all read or online journal." Zoey explained.

"ZOEY!! That was MY personal stuff !!" Logan yelled. "how could you jsut snoop through it like that ??!!"

"Im sorry !! I didnt know that you were in-love with her !!" Zoey screamed back. Logan was pacing back and forth and stopped infront of Zoey ready to scream again.

"In-love with who?" a voice asked from the doorway.

Logan and Zoey turned their heads to the doorway where a girl dressed in a black halter top and denim hip huggers, no shos just sock feet. She lifted her sun glasses up and placed them on the top on her head where her caramel ringlets dangled.

"No one right Zoey?" Logan said. Staring at none other than the infamous Dana Cruz herself.

"umm.. yeah.. right" Zoey said nervously.

"oh so you wont mind if I come in and interrupt you little conversation will you" dana asked

"actually--"

"great" dana said interrupting logan. she walked in and closed the door. Dana took a peek at logans laptop but couldnt read anything and didnt want him to thinks he was snooping, then she saw a bright orange icon blinking.

"umm Resse. i think you have an IM" Dana said casually and sat next to Zoey.

"Oh!" he said excitedly and ran to his computer.

**2MuchAttitude: Heyy you there??**

**2MuchAttitude: Guess not..**

**2MuchAttitude: Oh my god where the hell are you**

**2MuchAttitude: La la la la la**

**2MuchAttitude: Oh come on you cant be gone that long..**

**2MuchAttitude: Cant say I didnt try. but i g2g. my mom is taking me yo my new school. ttyl. see ya L.R.**

"Damn I missed her!" he cursed lowly. He shut down his laptop and looked at the two girls.

"So Dana you likin anyone?" Zoey asked casually. Logan shot her a dirty look

"mmmhmm" she said

"Who ?!!" Zoey asked excited

"cant tell you, but i'll give you a hint"

"okay"

Dana grabbed a piece of paper and wrote some letters on it. In the end it spelled : gnalo erees

"there" dana said and handed the piece of paper to Zoey

"thats his name ?" Logan asked

"mmhmm" dana said slyly

"gnalo erees" Zoey said

"mmhmm"

"but i gotta go i gotta unpack"

"unpack?" Logan asked

"yeah. oh i forgot to tell you. My mom put my back in PCA im in dorm room 103, luckily for me its only me in there. i can do whatver I want. come visit me sometime guys"

"oh we will "Zoey said. Dana opened the door and stepped out but before she closed it she pocked her head abck inside.

"Oh and Zoe. Look closely at his name. its not as it seems." and with that she closed the door and walked to her dorm.

'look closely at his name' those words echoed through zoeys head. as she stared at the words on the page.

"Zoey, leave. Now. and dont tell ANYONE about my journal" Logan ordered. he needed time to think

"yes your magesty"Zoey retorted and then ran out of the dorm.

**Logans POV**

_look closely at his name. mmmhmm. gnalo erees. you wont mind--will you. in-love with who. _

those words kept repeating in his mind clashing together

"what does it all mean" he asked himself as he fell back on his bed.

"this is so confusing"

**Zoeys POV**

"what does she mean look closely at the name" zoey asked herself. she was laying on her bed reading the name gnalo erees over and over again.

"this is so confusing!"

**Danas POV**

"they'll never figure it out. Zoey may be smart but puzzles were never her thing. and Logan HA like he could ever figure it out. I am a genious" Dana had jsut finished unpacking and had changed into her PJ's planing on getting a bit of shut eye before she had to deal with everyone annoying her. She walked over to her door and locked it and then walked back to her bed and crawled in. but she couldnt get to sleep so she sang the last verse/chorus of a song she wrote

"when i think of you I get sick

when i see you I lick my lips

Get out of my head

Let me forget you

Im gonna forget you

Cause we never had anything

i think about you non stop

your on my mind right now

why else would i be singing this song

its true.

i dont know what to do.

i think about you non stop

your on my mind right now

why else would i be singing this song

its true.

dont know what to do.

you haunt my dreams

and the worst part is

im getting used to it."

at the end of the song she fell asleep.

**--------------------------------...----------------------------------...-------------------------------------------------...-----------------------------------...-------------------------**

**I know it was a short chapter but i have to clean my room :S otherwise i lose my computer .. and that would suck cause then i cant write any more stories.. but i wanted to post a chapter cause i havent in a while.. so there it is **

**oh and by the way I wrote that song so please dont steal it it took me about 10 minutes to come up with it and that to me is a long time to spend on a song. thanks alot.. to those who reviewd THANK YOU 'specially since you didnt have to. to those who continue to read this story but dont review Thank You.**

**Jiade**


	8. Theres No way

**Disclaimer : I do not own zoey 101**

"Dana!" A voice screamed from outside Dana's door

"Dana! Wake up!" the voice screamed again. The pounding on the door was driving Dana scrazy.

"Shut Up!! Im trying to sleep" She screamed

"Dana! You better get up!" the voice screamed through the door

"Why?!" Dana screamed

"Because me, Zoey, Lola, Micheal, Chase, YOU and Logan" At the sound of Logan's name Dana was up and getting ready "are all going to --"

"Lets go" Dana said and grabbed Nicole's arm.

"Wow Dana, you look... GREAT" Nicole said looking Dana up and down. She was wearing a short Denim skirt that looked like it had bin ripped,a silver chain with some jewels on it wich hung down the one side. Her shirt was a black halter top with the writing 'Staring wont get you anywhere'. her hair was down, as usual. and her make up was some black eye liner, caramel eye shadow, black mascara and a tint of blush. As usual Dana was wearing her Black and Red Etnies along with her Silver hoops.

"Duh. now where are we going" Dana asked

"To the new Kareoke 'Bar' PCA just put up. We go every Friday" Nicole said in her preppy voice

"K-K-K-Kareoke?" Dana stuttered.

"Yeah !!" Nicole said dragging Dana all the way to the Kareoke 'Bar'.

"Heyy guys!" Nicole said finally letting go of Dana and running to everyone else. Dana walked over like she normally would. No way would she let anyone know that she was scared.

"Heyy Dana!" Everyone(except Lola and Logan) chorused.

"Heyy" she said calmly

"Heyy Babe" Logan said grabbing Dana by the waist

"Reese." Dana said venomously "Get your hands off of me"

"Okay, Okay. dont have to go all PMS on me" He said letting go of her and steeping back.

"If you EVER put your hands on me again I will personally make sure that you are hospitalized until you die" Dana hissed.

"Next up Is Logan Reese" the announcer said through the microphone.

"Bye sweetheart" Logan smirked and ran onto the stage blowing kisses and bowing.

The Music For Numb by Linkin park came on and suddenly Logan started to sing.  
**_  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
_**Logan was bobbing is head and moving his body to the music. he was actually pretty good.**_  
Chorus  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_**

Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

Chorus  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you

Chorus  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Chorus  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be

Everyone broke out in cheers as logan finished.

"Next up is Dana Cruz" the annoucer said as loud as he could. Dana froze.

"Uh Oh is poor little Dana scared?" Logan teased.

"No!" Dana defended. "Its just that I cant sing". Suddenly she got an idea.

"Zoey, Nicole Come here." Dana ordered the two obeyed. Dana told them her idea and they agreed. for two reasons it would annoy logan to bits and they were scred of Dana. The three of them walked onto the stage and hushed the crowd. Two very handsome guys came and placed two more mics on the stage. one infront on Zoey and one infront on Nicole. They were about to walk off stage when Dana stopped them and asked them a favour. She saw one other very gorgeous guy and asked him the same favour. All three guys agreed and waited back stage. Dana looked to Zoey and Nicole, they both nodded and Dana cued the music.

The Music filled the room.

And they started singing.

Ay ay ay ay ay ay  
Ay ay ay ay ay ay  
Ay ay ay ay ay ay  
Ay ay ay

_Verse 1_  
Step out the Caddy Deville  
It's on a base of steel  
Them boys checkin us out  
Know when we dress to kill  
Struttin in the club, it's dark  
But still got my shades on  
I hear the Dj mixin Youngbloodz  
To that Whisper Song

_Bridge_  
We from the city that make it Okay to   
To make clubbin' a year-round holiday  
So if you feelin right, grab the Kryptonite  
If this yo song tonight, then it's on tonight   
Dana looked over to Logan he just smirked and then she smirked back. Then they 3 guys appeared and held onto the girls's waist's and they started to grind/dance  
_Hook_  
Bounce wit it drop wit it  
Lean wit it rock wit it  
Snap wit it  
All my ladies pop yo backs wit it  
Do it do it do it do it  
You know the world be rockin' to it to it  
So do it do it do it to it   
Bounce wit it drop wit it  
Lean wit it rock wit it  
Snap wit it  
All my fellas tip yo hats wit it  
Do it do it do it do it  
You know the world be rockin' to it to it  
So do it do it do it to it

_Verse 2_

the two guys that were with Zoey and Nicole left and the one with Dana stayed as she sang this part and danced dirty.  
No need to ask where I'm from  
You already know  
I represent the A from my head to my toes  
Step on the dance floor  
Watch and learn cuz here I go  
I throw my hands up  
And work my body to the floor

_Bridge_  
We from the city that make it Okay to  
To make clubbin' a year-round holiday  
So if you feelin right, grab the Kryptonite  
If this yo song tonight, then it's on tonight

_Hook_

the guys came back and they danced again  
Bounce wit it drop wit it  
Lean wit it rock wit it  
Snap wit it  
All my ladies pop yo backs wit it  
Do it do it do it do it  
You know the world be rockin' to it to it  
So do it do it do it to it   
Bounce wit it drop wit it  
Lean wit it rock wit it  
Snap wit it  
All my fellas tip yo hats with it  
Do it do it do it do it  
You know the world be rockin' to it to it  
So do it do it do it to it  
the guys left and the three girls danced on their own and sang.  
_Sean Paul rap_  
Wassup cu-cuz (wassup cu-cuz)  
Wassup up fo-folk (wats up fo-folk)  
I lean I rock (I lean rock)  
I drink I smoke (I drink I smoke)  
Might snap my fingers (might snap my fingers)   
Might clap my hands (might clap my hands)  
Don't get it twisted pimpin, this a hood dance (hood dance)  
Throw up ya hood man (man)  
Roll up some good man (man)  
They hatin' cuz they cant do it do it do it man (man)  
I'm ridin good man (man)  
And grip the wood man (man)  
I'm in tha club 10 grand in a rubber band (band)  
Damn right I'm crunk (I'm crunk)  
Damn right I'm clean (I'm clean)  
They got that rock (that rock)  
They got that lean (that lean)  
We make a pool palace (palace)  
I make ya shoulder lean (shoulder lean)  
And I'm fa sho wit, yah'mean

_Hook_  
Bounce wit it drop wit it  
Lean wit it rock wit it  
Snap wit it  
All my ladies pop yo backs wit it  
Do it do it do it do it  
You know the world be rockin' to it to it  
So do it do it do it to it   
Bounce wit it drop wit it  
Lean wit it rock wit it  
Snap wit it  
All my fellas tip yo hats with it  
Do it do it do it do it  
You know the world be rockin' to it to it  
So do it do it do it to it  
_Repeat 2x_

Ay ay ay ay ay ay ay  
Ay ay ay ay ay ay ay  
Ay ay ay ay ay ay ay  
Ay ay ay ay ay ay ay 

they finished the song and every errupted in cheers and applaues. Dana walked off the stage and walked right past Logan flipping her hair in the process and then leaving the kareoke 'bar' and heading back to her dorm.

"What" Chase started

"The" Micheal continued

"Hell" Lola added

"Was" Zoey said (Nicole was flirting with some random guy)

"That" Logan finished "Im gonna go see what that was all about"

"Okay dude" Micheal said. Logan walked off to Dana's dorm.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Hold on a minute would ya" Dana screamed. She had JUST gotten out of the shower and only had a towel around her.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Oh My God!!" Dana screamed and whiped open the door "What do you want?" she screamed

Logan just looked her up and down and blinked a few times in shock.

"I..Uh..You..Uh..Towel.." He stuttered. Dana then remembered that she was just in a towel and slammed the door in his face. 5 minutes later she opened the door in her PJ's. Sure enough Logan was still standing there the look of shock still on his face.

"Uhg you stupid idiot" Dana said and pulled him into her room and closed the door. Logan still didnt move so Dana, being Dana, slapped him.

"Ouch!" Logan yelled.

"Finally!" Dana simply said and then sat on her bed "I thought you were never gonna wake up from whatever state you were in"

"Oh shut up! its not everyday you see Dana Cruz in a towl ya know. i had to savour that moment"

"riiiight". "So Logan why did you come to my dorm?" Dana asked

"Because you flipped your hair at me and thats so not like you so everyone was all like 'what the hell was that' and i said id go see what was goin on" he explained

"wow, do you have an inner nicole or something cause you can talk pretty fast"

"say that again and i will never talk to you again" Logan thretened

"Oh my god! that would be fantastic. doy ou have an inner Nico--" Dana was cut off by the sound of her IM goin off."I wonder if its him" she thought out loud.

"if its who?" Logan asked slightly jealous.

"No one" Dana said quickly rushing to her laptop.

**MommyDearest: Hello Hunny**

"Its just my mom" Dana sighed.

**2MuchAttitude: Hi Mom**

**MommyDearest: Is everything alright there?**

**2MuchAttitude: Yes Mom**

**MommyDearest: are you sure?**

**2MuchAttitude: Yes Mom. Mom Logan's here can you talk to me later?  
**

**MommyDeartest: Hes there. In your room?! DANA**

**2MuchAttitude: HEY!! its not my fault he followed me here.**

**MommyDearest: He followed you?**

**2MuchAttitude: well sorta. I left and came to my room and took a shower and then he came knocked on my door, i opended the door in my towel he stuttered i remembered i was in a towel i slammed the door in his face changed opened the door again and then slapped him and now hes somewhere in my rooma dn im talking to you.**

**MommyDearest: YOU SLAMMED THE DOOR IN HIS FACE?! YOU SLAPPED HIM!! A TOWEL!! DANA YOU ARE SO MEAN!!**

**2MuchAttitude: tell me something i dont know**

**MommyDearest: aplogize right now**

**2MuchAttitude: Never**

**MommyDearest: Dana.. if you dont i'll come get you right now**

**2MuchAttitude: Fine..**

"Logan." Dana called

"mmhmm" he said. he walked over to Dana

"im sorry for slamming the door in your face and slapping you" Dana said through gritted teeth.

"its okay" Logan said.

**2MuchAttitude: There I apologized**

**MommyDearest: Thank you. Now let me talk to him.**

**2MuchAttitude: No way! Nuh UH !!**

**MommyDearest: Dana..**

**2MuchAttitude: yes mommy**

**MommyDearest: NOW**

**2MuchAtttitude: FINE**

"Logan." Dana called

"what"

"my mom wants to talk to you."

"okay" Logan smiled

"oh my god" Dana said shocked

"what?"

"you actually smiled,, its a miricle. i must be dreaming"

"no this is real. im smiling"

"wow" Dana laughed

"Move, so i can talk to your mom" Logan ordered.

"pushy, pushy" Dana said. And then got up and Let Logan sit down. SHe walked over to her Bed and started writing a song.

**2MuchAttitude: Hello Ma'am this is Logan Reese**

**MommyDearest: Oh such a gentleman**

**2MuchAttitude: Thank you Ma'am**

**MommyDearest: Please call me Diana. Diana Cruz**

**2MuchAttitude: As you wish. Ma'am.. I mean Diana**

**MommyDearest: Your a very appealing young man**

**2MuchAttitude: And how would you know that?**

**MommyDearest: Dana has a Picture of you and her at some party or something like that beside her bed on her night stand. she was wearing a red salsa dress, do you remember this?**

**2MuchAttitude: Oh does she?.. yes I remember that, it was probably the best day of my life. besides the day I met Dana of course.**

**MommyDearest: You like Dana dont you?**

**2MuchAttitude: No**

**MommyDearest: Oh**

**2MuchAttitude: lol. I dont like her. I think I might love her. I think about her non-stop it drives me crazy. but dont tell her that.**

**MommyDearest: Wow thats deep. Well Im sure it will work out for you two.**

**2MuchAttitude: Okay Diana. what do you know. Spill**

**MommyDearest: I cant tell you that. **

**2MuchAttitude: Please Diana Please im dieing here. my heart is being slowly ripped out. I need her, it kills to think that she doesnt love me too.**

**MommyDearest: Fine. i cant tel lyou everything, but i will tell you something. Dana has a picture of you and her on her nightstand, i know for a fact that she took it with her. When it was here she would look at it before she went to sleep. every other picture she has of her friends is on her desk. yet for some strange reason she sleeps with your picture near her.. i wonder why that is.**

**2MuchAttitude: Thank you. that helps me alot. at least i know she doesnt hate me**

**MommyDearest: Why on earth would she hate you**

**2MuchAttitude: We fight alot**

**MommyDearest: If im correct tahts because you use phases like 'hey babe' and 'wanna make-out' all the time.**

**2MuchAttitude: I never say that, waht are you talking about -laughs nervously-**

**MommyDearest: Right...**

**2MuchAttitude: oh shooot. ive bin caught.**

**MommyDearest: lol. well thank you for chatting with me, but i have to go I have to run into the shop. would you tell Dana that i'll be picking her up for the shoot tomorrow at 6. **

**2MuchAttitude: Sure thing**

**MommyDearest: Thank you so much Logan**

**MommyDearest has Signed out**

_'Dana's mom is cool. maybe i'll add her. and Dana of course.. shes gotta have some paper around her somewhere... oh right there.. ok so Diana Cruz - MommyDearest Dana Cruz- 2MuchAttitude.. go it!'_

"Heyy Dana, your mom is pretty cool" Logan said turning to face Dana.

"mmhmm" She replied not looking up from her journal. "and done" she looked at Logan and smiled.

"I better go Dana. talk to you later. and no more flipping your hair at me okay?"

"dont tell me what to do" Dana countered

"Fine. but see ya later"

"Bye Reese"

"Bye Cruz"

Logan walked back to his dorm ready to add Dana and Diana. He got to his dorm and turned on his laptop... and Added Diana first. He put in Dana's IM and a little screen popped up

"User already added."

"But thats impossible"

**2MuchAttitude: Hey L.R. whats up?**

"Oh my god" Logan whispered to himslef "Its her, ive bin talking her her the whole time."

... "SHIT"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**to be continued.**

**lol i know i know .. weird. anyways that was the next chapter.. hope you liked it.. i didnt like it much. but thats just me.. till next time**

**Jiade.**


	9. The End, Or A New Beginning

**Disclaimer : i do not own Zoey 101**

**on with the story **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CockyButCute: Hey D**

_'i still cant believe its her'_

**2MuchAttitude: whats up?**

**CockyButCute: Nothing I jsut figured out that that girl I like, remember i was talking about her the other day, well i just figured out that she knows i like her. well sorta knows that I like her.**

**2MuchAttitude: Oh, the guy I like, remember i told you about him, he just left my dorm. he was talking to my mom. lol. its funny cause if he had half a brain he would know that i like him lol. i told him the guy i likes name is gnalo erees. **

**CockyButCute: why'd you do that**

**2MuchAttitude: cause its true. but only if you mix around the letters a bit..**

**gnalo - logan erees - reese. its so simple. oh shit i jsut told you his name.. umm.. yeah pretend you dont know.**

**CockyButCute: umm.. i cant pretend i dont know. cause i already knew.**

**2MuchAttitude: huh.. how**

**CockyButCute: oh come on how stupid are you... CockyButCute.. that has logan written all over it. L.R. Logan, Reese. DUH initials. seriously Dana you think i wouldnt have wrote down your IM while i was talking to your mom? i tried to add you and it said i already had you on my list. its then that i realized that you told me that you like me and i practically told you that i like you.. and didnt realize it.. i feel like an idiot.. i mean 2MuchAttitude.. that has Dana 'Danger' Cruz written all over it !!**

**2MuchAttitude: ...**

**CockyButCute: Im an idiot, i probably shouldnt have told you that**

**2MuchAttitude: no its okay, its better you told me now than you knowing but not telling me so you would just avoid me and then i would be like WTF and you would be like 'its nothing' blah blah blah all that shit.. i jsut cant believe ive bin talking to you this whole time...**

**CockyButCute: join the club, i mean who woulda thought that Dana Cruz would like me. Logan Reese. its highly unlikely i mean you so., fiesty and sassy. and im so... hott and sexy and ... cocky. Dana... I promise that I Logan 'heartbreaker' Reese will never ever (if you give me a chance) break Dana 'danger' Cruz's heart no matter what, I promise you my heart, and soul, just you and no one else. If i break my promise I give you full permission to break every bone in my body and break my heart, this i promise you, Dana Cruz.**

**2MuchAttitude: Oh my god, Logan thats so sweet !! I Dana 'danger' Cruz promise Logan 'heartbreaker' Reese my heart, my sould and everything that comes with it. If I break my promise you have permission to break my heart and never talk to me again. this is my promise, i swear it. its my promise to you Logan Resse.**

**CockyButCute: meet me at the beach tomorrow at midnight.**

**2MuchAttitude: okay. what are you doing?**

**CockyButCute: talking to you, but im ablout to talk to your mom..**

**2MuchAttitude: im calling her right now.**

**CockyButCute: lol**

**2MuchAttitude: i'll be back online in a bit.**

**2MuchAttiude has signed out...**

**MommyDearest has signed on**

**MommyDearest: whos this**

**CockyButCute: Hello, Ma'am, I mean Diana. It's Logan.**

**MommyDearest: Oh, Hi!**

**CockyButCute: Hi. Umm.. I found out that Dana likes me**

**MommyDearest: No.. she loves you**

**CockyButCute: I love her too.. I promised her.**

**MommyDearest: Promised her what...**

**CockyButCute: Here.. read it, its from out conversation.**

**Dana... I promise that I Logan 'heartbreaker' Reese will never ever (if you give me a chance) break Dana 'danger' Cruz's heart no matter what, I promise you my heart, and soul, just you and no one else. If i break my promise I give you full permission to break every bone in my body and break my heart, this i promise you, Dana Cruz.**

**MommyDearest: Aww.. Logan thats soo sweet. **

**CockyButCute: thank you.. I really do love her. i would never hurt her.**

**MommyDearest: I know i have no say in this, but if i did. i would say that i approve you dating and loving my daughter.**

**CockyButCute: Thank you. Oh one sec someones at the door... oh and accept the webcam thingy.. **

**MommyDearest has accepted the webcam**

**MommyDearest: Okay.**

Logan opened the door and there stood Dana.

"I couldnt wait till midnight tomorrow." she confessed. Logan laughed

"Okay, come in" He said letting Dana in. Diana just watched this happen through the webcam, she could hear and see everything.

Logan and Dana stood by the window, the Moonllight shining through, there was a clear view of the ocean, the moon and the stars.

"Dana, will you be my girlfriend?" Logan asked, he looked nervous and he was never nervous.

"Logan, I'd love too" Dana said and they both smiled.

"Dana, May I kiss you" He asked, this was still Dana we're tlaking about i mean you cant jsut steal a kiss, she'd kill you, even if she was your girlfriend"

"Hmmm" Dana said pretending to think about it "You may" she finally said. Logan slowly leaned in and gently kissed her. Dana was shocked. she was expecting the kiss to be so soft. they parted and stared into eachother's eyes. Suddenly Logan smirked. his IM went off and he ran to his laptop.

**MommyDearest:O you just kiseed my daughter.. my Dana 'Danger' Cruz, and she let you !!**

**CockyButCute: Thats because she loves me...**

Dana came over and sat on Logan's lap and read what he said. She smiled and said

"Yes I do" and then kissed Logan.

**MommyDearest: Dana, The photo shoot is tomorrow at 6. i'll pick you up then, bring Logan, i want to get to know him better. I cant just go off waht you tell me about him... and god you guys can kiss for a long time.**

**MommyDearest has signed off**

"Logan, you coming down to-- never mind" Chase said. Him, Micheal, Zoey, Nicole and Lola were standing there and just watching.. its not everyday you see Dana Cruz kiss someone.. its even more rare seeing Dana Cruz kiss Logan Reese. Finally they parted and read the message. they both laughed.

"Photo shoot?" Logan asked

"Yeah, my mom is a famous designer, guess i forgot to tell you that." Dana explained.

"Umm... yeah"

"Yeah you forgot to tell us that too" Zoey interrupted

"sorry" Dana said sarcasitcally. Suddenly a song the knew came on the radio and she started to sing.

_"We was just walking, jsut smiling and talking_

_Then add to my suprise, got lost in your eyes_

_This time they were different, and i founf what it meant_

_After I leaned in, I helplessly fell in_

_Help me i've fallen in love, and not i can't get up_

_Somewhere between your lips, is where i think my heart slipped_

_I tried to catch myseld, not even i could have helped myself from falling_

_I think that i'm in love_

_In love and i cant seem wahts happening to me_

_you blinded my thoughts, from what pain & tears taught_

_see my hearts bin broken before, it doent trust love anymore _

_one kiss form you, i jsut let myself fall right thought_

_Help me i've fallen in love, and not i can't get up_

_Somewhere between your lips, is where i think my heart slipped_

_I tried to catch myseld, not even i could have helped myself from falling_

_I think that i'm in love_

_Got my hyptnotized with your magic spell, i got butterlies cant control myself_

_Close my eyes at night and i dream of you, its true dont know what to do_

_dont stop now_

_since i let you in_

_you showed me how_

_you showed me how to love again_

_and theres no reason why, i cant give you a try, cause it feels so right_

_i've fallen someone please help me_

_Help me i've fallen in love, and not i can't get up_

_Somewhere between your lips, is where i think my heart slipped_

_I tried to catch myseld, not even i could have helped myself from falling_

_I think that i'm in love_

_got me hyptnotized with you magic spell, i think that im in love_

_Close my eyes at night and i dream of you, i think that im in love_

_Its true i dont know what to do, dont stop not, i cant get up_

_Its true i dont know what to do, dont stop not, i cant get up, i think that im_

_in love, in love." _Dana finished and everyone applauded.

"Thank you, thank you very much" she said in her elvis voice, everyone laughed.

"see ya tomorrow k Reese?" Dana said and walked out the door into the hall. Zoey and Nicole followed. Logan pushed past them and ran infront of Dana.

"You werent seriously thinking of leaving without a kiss were you" Logan laughed

"oh im sorry, i must not have bin thinking" Dana said sarcastically.

"haha very funny" Logan said and then leaned in and gave her a little peck and walked back into his dorm. Dana, Zoey and Nicole ran back to their dorm and started questioning Dana.

"Dana! you and Logan?!" Zoey screamed dissaprovingly.

"Yeah Dana, hes a player" Nicole chimed in.

"Guys read this" Dana said. showing then his promise.. they read it and then broke out in aww's

"See guys, he would'nt hurt me. and if he does i have permission to hospitalize him." Dana said smiling. "Now can i please go to bed, i have to get my beauty sleep for my photo shoot tomorrow"

"sure, night Dana" They chorused

"Night Zoey, Night nicole. and Nicole. If i wake up to your hair dryer again, there will be no mercy."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**yeah i know it was a bit rushed.. but thats the way i wanted it... Thanks for the reviews everyone. there awesome !!**

**ttfn**

**Jiade**


	10. Dana,,, and,,, Lola ?

"Oh no you did NOT just wake me up to that noisey, annoying, over rated, stupid hairdryer. AGAIN" Dana screamed getting off of her bed and walking towards nicole. She had spent the night in their dorm last night while Ms. "Drama Queen" was sleeping over at her friends dorm. She has friends, imagine that.

"Umm.. Sorry?" Nicole said still blow drying her hair.

"Nicole what did I tell you last night?" Dana asked threateningly

"Oh thats easy. You said " If you wake up to my hair dryer again, there will be no mercy."

"And what did you do?"

"I woke you up.. with my hair dryer" Nicole asked

"Exactly !! I specifically told you, Do NOT wake me up with thats stupid hair dryer !! I will NOT have mercy on you. So I suggest you run!" Dana said.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!" Nicole screamed and ran out of the dorm.

"Nicole!! Get back here! im not finished with you!!" Dana screamed after her running down the hall.

"Nicole, Nicole. Come out wherever you are" Dana called searching the lounge for her ditzy friend.

"NO!" Nicole screamed. Dana laughed at her supidity and made her way to where Nicole was

"Nicole" Dana threatened. Backing her into the wall. "Dont Ever wake me up to that blow dryer again, or you'll be hospitalized all your life and your face, will no longer be pretty".

"Whats going on in here" Lola asked walking in. "Oh"

"What do you want Ms. Im-So-Perfect" Dana asked.

"Step away from Nicole" Lola said in a suposidly threatening voice.

"Dont tell me what to do" Dana said turning around to be face to face with Lola.

"I'll tell you what to do, if I want to" Lola said.

"Oh thats it, you dead, NO one. and I mean NO one tells Dana 'Danger' Cruz what to do" Nicole said backing away from the two. An entire group had gathered around the two.

"Ooo. Im so scared" Lola mocked. "Boo hoo. does wittle Dana want her mommy. Her fat, ugly, pathetic mom who obvioulsy didnt teach her some manners! or is she going to run to Logan, The one guy who DOESNT like her and never will !!" Lola screamed. Just then Logan came in and heard that one line. But he couldn't make it to the front.

"Dont ever insult my mom !! shes 10 times better than anyone could ever be. and for your information Logan is my boyfriend dumbass" Dana said restraining herself from lunging at Lola for the sake of her friends.

"Awww. Sounds like poor little Dana is in-love with her mommy, do you suck her dick too ??.. and for you information. Logan loves me not you, hes just dating you to make me jealous. who would want to date a little anorexic nothing like you anyways" Lola said.

"Now you've gone too far. I've bin restaining myself for the sake of my friends becasue they hang out with you. But thats going to far. You've insulted my mom, and now you think you have the right to say that Logan would love you ?? .. well he doesnt. and if he did. I have full permission to break his bones and tear out his heart" Dana said through gritted teeth.

"You would kill the person you love ?? how sad. your a monster you know that. a jealous green monster. You dont desreve friends. especially not mine. The replaced you !! they replaced you with me. They hate you. They never talked about you. You didnt exist. Logan never even mentioned you. Me and him Dated. HE kissed ME. not you. ME. he loves ME. not you. Your just a wannabe nothing. why dont you just go home and rape your mom !!" Lola screamed.

"Thats IT !!" Dana screamed and lunged at Lola punching her in the face and gut. Lola tried to punch her back but Dana dodged.

"Why didnt you just walk away when you had the chance" Lola screamed while getting her ass kicked. she couldn't hit dana. she was too fast.

"You. Insulted. My family. You. Insulted my friends. You insulted my boyfriend. You instuled. Me" Dand said with each phrase she punched Lola hard in the gut.

"You stole everything from me. My friends. and the one guy I love" Lola said quietly.

"They were my friends first. And I've loved Logan longer than he even knows. So dont you DARE tell me that I stole everything from you" Dana said and threw one last punch at Lola, right in the face.

"I hate you" Lola said before she collapsed to the ground unconcious.

"Dana !!" Logan screamed finally reaching her. Dana didnt look at him. Everyone left. It was just the unconcious Lola, Zoey, Nicole, Micheal, Chase, her and Logan.

"What she said was true" Dana said sadly. "You guys did replace me. You guys never cared. I was just the girl you guys were to scared to hate. Shes right. I would hurt the person I love. I am a monster. I dont deserve friends. Im just a stand in" Dana said. The gang had never seen her so upset.

"Dana, thats not true." Zoey said

"Can it Zoe. We all know it. So just drop it." Dana said walking towards the exit.

"Dana." Logan called. "Wait, Stop. Please"

"You dated her" Dana said, still looking down. She said everything slowly, like each word hurt her.

"Yea" Logan said ashamed.

"You kissed her"

"Yea"

"You love her" Dana said the last word almost longinly.

"No. I never loved her. I never told her I love her. I never even thought about loving her. I love you" Logan said.

"Listen to him Dana. He only went out with Lola to forget about you" Chase said "He does love you"

"Well I wont question you about love. You've bin in love with Ms. Brookes for who knows how long. Why didnt you just tell her. You've done everything you can to make her notice you and she still didnt." Dana said angrily.

"Chase, Thats the second person who said you love me. Do you ??" Zoey asked.

"Yes. I do. And I always have and always will" Chase said looking at Zoey.

"I love you too Chase" Zoey said kissing chase.

"This is easy, Chase loves Zoey, Micheal loves Lola and Nicole loves any guy she sees" Dana said and sarted walking away again.

"Dana. You forgot one thing. I love you" Logan said. Dana stopped and looked up at him. Her eyes were tear stained and she looked so hopeless.

"I know you do Logan, just, she made a good point. Im a monster. I would hurt you. and you know it." Dana said. letting a tear fall down her cheek.

"But Dana, Thats part of the reason I love you. You dont take shit from anyone. Your your own person. But even the stongest most inependant woman has to have someone to fall back on. I love everything about you Cruz. Not just your goods. but your bads too" Logan confessed. Dana just stared at him and then smiled.

"I love you too Logan" Dana said sadly. she was still sad but hearing those words made her feel so much better.

"Come on. I'll walk you to your dorm" Logan said and took Dana's hand and they walked away.

"Ouch, My head" Lola said opening her eyes and stat up. One bad thing about being unconcious;; you can hear what everyone is saying. you just cant say anything or do anything in return.

The gang just stared at her.

"Why did you tell Dana we replaced her" Micheal asked.

"You did. Think about it. When did you ever talk about her when anyone was around. when did you think about her. did you ever talk to her ?? . you forgot all about her. Logan is the only one who cared." Lola explained and the gang realized.. she was right. Micheal offered her his hand to help her up. It was true, he did love her, but she was also his friend. Lola gladly took his hand and got up

"Im sorry guys, for getting into a fight with her and all. but she stole everything from me. and i couldnt take it" Lola said.

"Its okay. just dont talk to her or look at her again" Nicole said. "Or else she'll kill you" The gang laughed at Nicoles obvious fear,

"Okay, I promise" Lola said.

-------

Okay I know I havent updated FOREVER and im sorry about that. but i have alot going on right now.. and im soo happy i got this done right now because i really have to go.. im off to my dads.. like right now.. ttyl

ttfn

-- jjjiaadeee

P.S. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS :D:D:D:D:D::D:D ... I love them


	11. The day before midnight

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not [ unfortunetly own Zoey 101 [ though I'd love to or any of the charaters [ besides Diana Cruz so on with what I need to say. **

**Hey Guys ! I know, I know, I know, I havn't updated in forever. I just read over my story and well, I realized I deffinetly screwed some things up. Though not many of you may have noticed, At the begining I said Chase and Zoey were dating and then on like the third chapter I made it as if Chase hadn't even confessed yet... So yea, mistake one. Oh and without thinking I put Dana in dorm 101 with Zoey and Nicole, I poorly covered that up but yea, sorry about that guys I wasn't really thinking. sweat drops . so uh, yea, here is Chapter 11. I had already had it written up on my other computer, but my hard drive got erased, so anyone who reads my other stories [ which are mostly CCS, I had everything updated... but my hard drive is gonee... so I was lazy and thought. Screw it, but that was wrong, sorry to keep you guys waiting. I love you guys ! **

**Chapter 11**___ [finally_

"Hey babe" Logan smiled at me, he wrapped his arm comfortably around my waist as we walked through the stuido. "You think your mom will like me?" I smirked at his unease.

"No, she'll absolutely hate you" I said seriously. Logan's body went riged. "I mean your conceited, arrogant, incoherent, secretive, mysterious, flirty, and completely in love with me... she'll love you". I felt him relax but made no motion so help ease his nervousness, I hate to admit it but it was amusing me to no end.

"Dana!" The voice of the photographer/ Director of this specific organization said in his newly released homosexualness. That's right everybody, my very favourite photographer finally came our of the closet at age 30, a round of applause please.

"Hey Danny!" I smiled. I love him, he's so amazing at what he does and is funny too. Makes everything so more interesting, if he was straight I would recommend him to my mom. Unfortunatly he's not and my mom is married, though he's never home, pity. Danny smiled back at me and then looked Logan up and down.

"Ooooh" He squealed. "Fresh meat!" I laughed at his enthusiams.

"Danny, this is my boyfriend, Logan" I introduced. He acted as if he agnored me, circling Logan like a vulture.

"Yes, yes, I know. Logan Reese isn't it?" He asked Logan, without actually looking at him.

"Uh" Logan said nervously, "Yea"

"Hmm. That's what I thought, I've seen all your movies" He said. "Very well done" _He acts?_ I asked myself. I looked at Logan questioningly. He blushed, yes, blushed, no concited comment no boasting, braging, nothing. Was Logan gay? or... sick?

"Thanks?" He half asked. Danny finally stopped circling him and stared at the two of us as a couple.

"Beautiful couple" He murmered to himself, now it was my turn to blush, Danny had an eye for good couples, so I was flattered and embarassed he said such a thing.

"Dana, I was going to have you working with Ryan today, But I think the emotion would be more real with your boyfriend as the lead, he certainly has the physical appearance to pull it off and he was in some movies, so he can deffinetaly pull it off." Danny commented.

"You up for it hotshot?" I asked my boy. He smirked at me.

"Always" I laughed, "Good then it's settled"

"Oooh, this is exciting" Danny squealed. "Oh, Logan, I am Daniitri Romano, but Dana calles me Danny, feel free to if it's easier" Danny walked away, not waiting for Logan to accept or refuse.

"Umm.. Okay?" Logan said. I giggled.

"You go over there" I pointed to a room that said '**boy**' on it. "We never know who we're going to be using as the guy model so we just wrote boy on it and the guys we hire use it." I explained.

"Oh" He said kinda getting it. "Well.. then what does the girls say? 'girl'" I shook my head.

"Nope. It says 'Dana Cruz' I'm the only female model" I smirked. "Now scoot, we have to get started, we have a date at midnight do we not?". Logan smiled and nodded before walking off, I went the opposite direction and entered my dressing room. It was a deep, lucious red with the chinese symbol for **love** on the side wall above the couch in big, bold, black coligraphy. The couch itself was black with lots of red, orange, gold and purple cushions all over the place, I liked it that way. There was alot of things that belong in my dressing room, my make up, my clothes, my personal bathroom, my books, my shoe rack, me.. but there was something wrong with my dressing room at this moment, something that didn't belong there. Something that caused my eyes to narrow at that sight of it and cross my arms in a power stance.

"Zack" I said menicingly. He just leaned back on my couch and smiled that sinister smiled of his.

"Now I heard you were more beautiful that ever, but wow D, you really grew up" He said hungrily.

"And you've grown more painfully agnozing to be around" I rolled my eyes. "Get out" I added.

"Come on hunny, you know you don't mean that" He got up and walked towards me, I stood my ground he didn't scare me. Actually I took a step forward and without hesitation punched him in the face.

"Hows that for 'I mean it' ?" I said, this was pointless, he knew I didn't want him around. He, being a cute blonde haired, blue eyed model, that dilibetatly liked to place his hands in _**odd**_ places while posing. Odd, meaning inapropriate and sexual, I requested he never be allowed to model here again, of couse, being daughter of the founder, I got what I asked for. It was time for him to get what he clearly deserved.

"Why you!" He seethed. I kneed him in the gut. I heard him groan.

"Ooops... Did I do that? My bad" I said innocently. I puncched him in the face again, hearing a satisfacory crack coming from his nose. I quickly opened the door and quite littereally, _threw him out_. I heard him hit the ground in a heap. I heard the gasps, I heard the whispers.

"Sorry, you were bleeding on my floor" I was quite sarcastically acting like a sweet little girl. "But next time. STAY OUT AND I WONT BE TEMPTED TO KICK YOUR PERVERTED ASS !" I slamed the door but quickly opened it agian. "AND STAY THE FUCK OUT OF MY DRESSING ROOM!" I slammed the door again, but checked the bathroom, the closet and such before finally locking the door, being convinced that no one else was in my room. I was correct. After that, I got ready for the a waiting photo shoot.

"Oh Dana! He's absolutely charming!" My mom gloated, "He was amazing, I could see it in his eyes that he loves you, I could feel it. Oh honey, I'm so proud." I blushed, but smiled. Logan had offered to take me back to the campus with him and his limo, but I insisted I wanted to talk to my mom before getting ready for our date. He accepted it, but with a promise that I had to tell him what my mom said about him.

"I think he likes you to mom, he said you were very reasonable and he was so happy that you didn't judge him for whatever I may have told you about him." I replied. We were about to pull into PCA it was about 10, we wroked non stop for 3 hours, and then me and mom talked and hlped Danny clean up for a bit less than an hour and now, we're in the parking lot of PCA.

"Thanks for everything mom, letting me come back home, talking me here to see everyone, registering me again. I'm truely grateful. And I never say that, so thanks." I said. My mom smiled at me.

"I saw how much you missed him." She stated simply. "I know you missed everyone else, but the way you were looking at his picture, the way you placed it on your beside, the way youwas loose your train of thought, your surroundings when you see his picture.I just knew, I knew it would be the right thing to do. I don't want you to grow up Dana, it means eventually I wont be able to have a say in your life, it's yours now. And that scares me" I smiled comfortingly at my mom, though the blush was still there. I hugged her from my seat and kissed her cheek.

"You'll always have a say, your my mom, and I'll always listen to what you have to say, I may not alwyas act on it. But I'll listen. I love you" I reassured her. He kissed my cheek and hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry if I made you miss your date with Logan" She finally said after letting me go. I smiled mischievously.

"No worries, the date isn't till midnight" I said. She looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Well you better go get ready, or you'll be late!" I laughed at her, but she was right. I twas 10:25, and I still needed to shower and get ready. Plus who knows who'll show up and waste my time while I'm at it.

"Okay, I'll see you later" I hugged mom one last time and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Love you"

"I love you too" She smiled. I ran off into the distance. "My baby girl" She whispered to the night sky.

­­­-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know, It's short and there's little detail. and Nothing on the photo shoot itself, and you're going to hate me for it, but I promise, I'm being more responsible now so i'll be updating soon, but it's 6:15 where I am. And I JUST realized I have a homeword assignment about Italian Pizza due tomorrow. We have to look up different types of Real Italian Pizza's so our chefs can make sure they go out and get all the ingredients for the type of Pizza we want to make. Thursday we get to make our pizza's so I better get started on it or else i'll be pizza-less D: **

**As I always say, cause it's my policy. You really don't have to review, I can see how many people have read this story and that's really all that matters, if your readin it, it makes me happy. And as always. Good Reviews doesn't just mean "OMG I LOVE YOUR STORY" it can be "I HATE IT" for all I care. but if you love it or hate it, if you are going to review, tell me why. I love what you have to say, and any idea you may have feel free to put it in, if I use it, i'll be sure to say that it was you who gave me the idea. Critisism is welcome. **

**Thanks for reading. I hope I havn't disapointed you TOO much so far. Look forward to an update soon.**

**Thanks to everyone who's bin reviewing and adding this story to their favourites and alerts, means a lot. and thanks to the readers, I really love the support. :D**

**Jiade - 103 .**


	12. This is Good

Hello there my darlings.

This would be chapter 12. Just realized that I'm doing a chapter that happens at midnight and it's chapter 12. Ironic.

I'm making a list of all the stories I'm updating and doing it that way, so if there is anything you really want updated that I might have forgotten about let me know and I'll stick it on there. I'm also doing a bunch of one shots in a story called 'One Shot Heaven' I'm borrowing ideas that my readers give me and turning them into once shots (crediting them and I have permission) so they are in that story if you are in dire need of one shots.

Please, do not forget that I also write Card Captor Sakura fanfictions and my readers over there are also sending me distress signals so I'm going to be updating those as well.

Now that that is out of the way.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101

Here is chapter 12.

_Recap__: "I'm sorry if I made you miss your date with Logan" She finally said after letting me go. I smiled mischievously._

_"No worries, the date isn't till midnight" I said. She looked at me and rolled her eyes._

_"Well you better go get ready, or you'll be late!" I laughed at her, but she was right. I twas 10:25, and I still needed to shower and get ready. Plus who knows who'll show up and waste my time while I'm at it._

_"Okay, I'll see you later" I hugged mom one last time and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Love you"_

_"I love you too" She smiled. I ran off into the distance. "My baby girl" She whispered to the night sky._

.

**Chapter 12**

Dana felt her toes squish through the sand as she walked along the beach. She could see Logan sitting on a blanket a few feet from the ocean and she smiled, resisting the urge to run towards him.

"Logan." She called softly as she moved forward. Logan looked up and smiled.

"You look beautiful." He said after standing up. Dana blushed and punched him in the shoulder.

"You know, this whole 'I'm your boyfriend so I'm going to be really nice and sweet because it's the honeymoon stage' is really starting to freak me out." She laughed.

"I'm still going to be nice and sweet after the honeymoon period." Logan assured her. "So just let me be me."

Dana moved past him and sat down on the blanket.

"This is really nice." She said.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." Logan winked. He picked up a picnic basket and sat down beside her. "Midnight snack anyone?" He put the basket between them and pulled out an assortment of snacks. Including chocolate bars, cold pizza, and oreo cookies.

"Cold pizza." She laughed. "My favorite."

"And there's more." He said dramatically. "The freshest and finest." He pull out a bottle and two cups.

"Orange juice." Dana said.

"I'm opposed to drinking on campus" Logan said.

"Well I like some good OJ." Dana assured him. "Anything else?"

Logan gave her a big grin. "I'm so happy you asked." He reached behind him and pulled out a small black device.

"A portable DVD player?" Dana asked.

"Yup. And here are your movie choices courtesy of Nicole and Zoey." Logan waggled his eye brows. "You've got A Walk to Remember, Dear John, The Notebook, The Last Song, and my personal favorite Moulin Rouge!" Logan said with a dramatic flare. Dana burst into laughter.

"So we've got Nicolas Sparks and a Musical." She summed up. "Torturous to say the least."

"Exactly."

"Well I'm going to pass on the Nicolas Sparks because I've seen them all and death isn't a very happy ending. I've never seen Moulin Rouge."

"Done and done." Logan said putting the Nicolas Sparks movies into the picnic basket and putting Moulin Rouge into the DVD player. "And now we shall snack and watch."

"Very romantic." Dana mocked.

"Only the finest for you babe." Logan winked. Dana scoffed but her smile was wide.

.

"That was the worst movie. Ever." Dana stared at the credits. She smacked Logan on the shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me that she dies at the end?"

"I didn't know!" Logan defended. "I thought Musicals were happy."

Dana leaned back into Logan's embrace. He was sitting behind her and she was in between his legs holding the DVD player. Logan took the DVD player from her and put it on top of the picnic basket and then wrapped his arms around her.

"Sorry, I didn't think they'd put something so sad in there." Logan whispered apologetically. "On the bright side, they got together in the end."

"She died." Dana reminded him. "In his arms."

"Well if you died I'd prefer I got to hold you one last time before you were gone." Logan said. "So I think it was better that she died in his arms rather than dying somewhere else and then him getting the news from someone else."

Dana sighed, "I just wish she hadn't died."

"Obviously." Logan said and kissed her temple. "I have something to cheer you up."

"Is it ice cream?" Dana asked.

Logan laughed, "not exactly." He untangled himself from Dana and reached into the picnic basket.

"It's a battery operated iPod doc," He said, "and a fully charged iPod." He turned on a slow song. "Dance with me."

Dana just stared up at him.

"I saw this in a movie once. So come over here and dance with me." Logan told her. Dana brought herself to her feel and took Logan's hand.

"So you are a hopeless romantic." Dana joked. Logan spun her around slowly.

"I have a cousin. She's about 12 years old and she's really into romance. It's adorable actually, but she always tells me about these romance scenes in movies and books and I always thought that if I got a girlfriend I was serious about that I would try them out." Logan smiled. "You just happen to be that girlfriend."

Dana blushed and looked away. "Blaming your closet romanticism on your cousin, smooth."

Logan reached a hand under her chin and turned her head towards him. "I'm not going to ask to kiss you anymore." He told her, "When I want to kiss you I'm going to kiss you."

Dana found herself staring into his eyes and saw that he was staring directly back into hers. She felt herself lean in. She felt her eyes close and her heart beat quicken and she felt the fireworks explode inside her body when his lips met hers. How could she have gone this long without this feeling? How was it possible to even survive without it? She couldn't remember how she'd lived before this moment. It all seemed inconsequential. They pulled apart.

"You can kiss me whenever you want." She told him. "And as many times as you want." They danced on the beach under the stars for what seemed like a lifetime before Logan's playlist ended.

"You have to apologize to your friends." He said suddenly. "I was thinking about it and you can't leave it the way you did. They missed you too."

"I know." Dana said after a moment. "It just hurt you know… hearing all of that from Lola and realizing that she's right about me, about everything."

"She wasn't right about you." Logan took her head in his hands. "You're the most amazing person I've ever met and I don't care what she said, you're important to me and I'm not letting you go. Ever." Dana smiled a small smile back at him.

"Thanks Logan." She kissed his cheek and then relaxed into a hug. "Is it okay if this moment never ends?"

"If it never ends how can I give you anything else?" Logan teased.

"I don't need anything else. Just you, me, and right now." Dana said.

"Look." Logan said, "The sun is coming up." Dana turned her head but stayed firmly in his embrace. She smiled.

"It's the first time I've seen the sunrise in a long time."

"Me too." Logan agreed. "Think we should head back to campus?"

"Nope." Dana said.

"Me either." Logan smiled. "Me either."

.

Dana woke up to the sound of music. Short tidbits of songs that kept repeating like a broken record. She grumbled and pulled herself out of Logan's embrace, she couldn't remember when they'd fallen asleep but they were snuggled up on the blanket and the sun was up. She paused. The sun was up. The sounds came again.

"Crap." She swore. She stared searching for her phone.

"Hello?" She called into the device.

"Dana!" Zoey's voice was worried. "Where are you? You missed class. We're all freaking out."

"Chill Zoe. I'm fine. I'm at the beach… with Logan." Dana told her. "We fell asleep."

"You didn't…" Zoey trailed off.

"We just fell asleep Zoe. Don't even go there." Dana warned her.

"Okay…" Zoey relented but didn't seem all that convinced. Silence.

"Look Zoey… I'm really sorry for what happened the other day. With Lola." Dana said. "I shouldn't have gone off like that."

"It's okay. I understand why you did." Zoey replied. "We haven't been very good friends."

"That's not true." Dana told her. "You guys were really nice when I came back… I was seeing things that weren't really there. Listening to Lola and not paying attention to the evidence around me."

Zoey didn't say anything.

"I missed you guys." Dana said finally. "I really, really missed you guys."

"We missed you too." Zoey said. "And we're all happy you're back."

"I'm going to try and wake Logan and if I succeed we'll meet up for dinner okay?"

"Cool!" Zoey said happily. "I'll see you later!" Dana clicked off her phone and smiled. That was easier than the thought it would be. She heard the second noise.

"Logan." She poked him. "Logan your phone is going off like crazy." He made an incomprehensible noise. "Logan!" She pushed him.

"Whaa?" He said groggily.

"Your phone." She repeated. "Answer it."

Logan picked up his phone, looked at the collar ID and then shut it off.

"Logan…" Dana warned. Logan looked at her and then grabbed her arm and pulled her into him.

"Just a little bit longer." He breathed into her ear. "Let's just stay here a little longer." Dana felt shivers go down her spine when he spoke.

She gave in, "Just a few more minutes."

.

A few more minutes turned into a few more hours and the second time Dana woke up the sun was beginning to set.

"Logan!" She shouted. Logan's eyes shot open and he sat up.

"What? What?" He asked stupidly.

"Dinner. We're supposed to meet everyone for dinner!" Dana told him. "You said a few more minutes! Now forever!"

"That was you." Logan reminded her. "You're the one who wanted the moment to last forever."

"Well the moment is over, reality is beckoning. Time to go." Dana picked up her stuff and helped Logan pack up.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go." She hurried him.

"Dana!" Logan yelled. "Relax!" Dana glared at him and then took two very big, soothing breaths.

"I'm cool. I'm cool." She repeated to herself.

"Good." Logan said. He started walking off in front of her. "Let's get a move on Mrs. Cool." He teased.

"Logan!" Dana chased after him. "You are such a jerk!"

.

Dana and Logan crashed into Sushi Rox still carrying the blanket and picnic basket.

"Dinner?" Dana said to Zoey. Zoey smiled and nodded.

"Perfect!" Dana slipped into a seat beside Zoey and Lola.

"What's up?" Dana said to Lola. "You okay?" Everyone at the table froze.

"Are you making fun of me?" Lola asked cautiously.

Dana rolled her eyes, "A girl can't ask another girl how she is without making a joke?"

"Well… not one you beat up." Michael replied. Chase was sitting on the other side of Zoey and Michael was sitting on the other side of Lola and Logan was sitting directly across from Dana with Nicole beside him, and all of them were nodding in agreement.

"Whatever." Dana said. "Was just asking a question." The table went back to eating.

"I'm fine." Lola replied finally. "I deserved it."

"True." Dana said. "But I should exercise more self-control." Lola winced at the 'true' but didn't say anything.

"So… why didn't you answer your phone?" Chase asked Logan.

"I was at the beach." Logan responded easily. "I never answer my phone at the beach." Chase and Michael just nodded and let it go.

"I picked up your assignments." Zoey said to Dana. "All the homework and you can copy my notes."

"Thanks Zoe." Dana said. "I definitely owe you one."

"This is good." Nicole spoke. "Don't you think this is good? I think this is good."

"Nicole!" Everyone said at the same time.

"Sorry." She retreated back into herself. "It's just, we're all together again! That's good right?"

The table looked at each other.

"Yeah." Logan said. "It's good."

.

Short chapter! But they're all short. I really don't like this story anymore. I have no idea where I'm going with it. I'll think about it and figure it out and update again.

Much love, J103

P.S. if you're wondering about the "."'s between sections it's because in order to create and line I have to go into doc manager and put them all in. So this way is easier.


End file.
